He Vwill Come 'Round Soon
by doomedAquarius
Summary: An AU oneshot told from Cronus' POV detailing another rough patch in his and Kankri's relationship. It is a bit of a sadstuck, but there is no major character death. Rated T for cussing and slight substance abuse. Cover art by springbirdy on deviantart.


**A/N:**

**Hey everybody! This story was inspired by the song "Come Round Soon" by Sara Bareilles. I was listening to it one day and was struck by how well it fit my headcanon for Cronkri so here is this story. I really should have been taking this time to type up chapters for my other three multi-chapter stories which haven't been updated in quite a while, but this one just sorta stole my heart. Sorry to any of you who are currently waiting impatiently for more on the others they will be coming soon. Anyway enough of my inane chatter - To the story! Pychoooooo! ^~^**

Running my fingers through my black hair, I take another drag from my "cancer-stick" filling my lungs with its noxious fumes. Even though I tell him not to, my father always worries that I'm addicted. In the past I would go for months without so much as even considering a smoke; in fact, even when I was smoking a single pack would last me at least a month - although it was usually closer to two or possibly even three if stress wasn't driving me up a wall. I've been smoke-free for almost a year due to promising my little brother I'd quit permanently, but tonight I've shattered that promise into a million tiny shards with one go: I've already gone through a whole pack and am considerably through my second. ((Sorry, Eri, but I need this right now. I'll quit later when i'm not so emotionally fucked.)) I can almost feel the sharp slivers of the broken promise piercing my skin as shame churns in my gut.

Putting, out my cigarette in the ashtray resting next to me on the futon, I get up and toss an empty bottle in the trash where it clinks against its empty brethren before snatching the last Guinness from the fridge. ((I'm already on my last one? Damn. How much have I drank tonight?)) I shrug taking a swig of the smooth alcohol. ((Oh well. What's one too many drinks to a lovesick fool like myself?))**[A/N: Yes that is me referencing the song "Lovesick Fool" by The Cab! Great song possibly one of my favorites, and another of my Cronkri songs ^~^]** On my way back from the fridge I turn on my radio to listen to his advice station which he runs under the alias Sufferer. He's barely said anything, yet his voice shakes me to my core like thunder on a stormy night. "Now, please, each and every one of you, I implore you to be extremely cautious this evening as you are making your daily commute to or from work. A storm is scheduled to move into our general area - meaning the twenty five or so miles around the beautiful town of Alternia that we all call home - from the east. Also, no matter how strenuous and cruel life may seem right now, and trust me I know it can be because I'm going through a rough patch myself right now, things will get better; and there are people who care for you who will help you get through your challenges - like my preacher uncle and his son are doing right now for me." With these words he breaks to commercial, and tears begin streaming down my cheeks. ((I'm glad it's going to rain tonight. A clear and peaceful sky would only mock the hurricane raging within me. But I still don't get it…It doesn't take much to keep me satisfied - only a few loving words and gestures, yet this always happens. He'll leave because he doesn't think it's working or his uncle's harsh words about homosexuality being an abomination get to him, and a little while later he'll be back telling me how much he missed me and needs me. Of course I'll always take him back: I love him too much not to; but in the end it's always bullshit and he leaves me again and usually when I need him the most.)) **[A/N: I'm not trying to bash on the Signless I'm actually a big fan of him. However, I do see him as a preacher - possibly even the fire and brimstone kind though I lean more toward the loving instructor - and I need some sort of explanation for why Kankri keeps leaving so I'm using what I have ^~^]**

I sit back shutting my eyes, allowing the tears to fall freely until there are no more for my eyes to shed. After wiping my eyes an idea occurs to me and I pick up my laptop to check my email. ((Maybe Eri has mailed me. It would probably be a pleasant distraction from my troubles right now.)) _hey cro howw'vve you been i need some advvice about romance from the king a it i think im fallin for someone but i knoww for a fact that the person doesnt like me back oh an i thought you should knoww that the angels said youd smile today._ **[A/N: I purposely didn't specify who Eridan is falling for because one I know people ship him with quite a few people, and two I don't really ship Eridan with anybody. Isn't it sad I don't ship one of my patrons with anybody, and the other I only give tragedy to through relationships]** This is the message I find waiting for me from my little brother in my inbox. ((Oh, Eri, I wish you weren't asking me this. I honestly want to tell you to run away as fast as you can, but I also know that not all relationships - homosexual or otherwise - are as broken as mine is.))

My fingers fly across the keys as my heart opens up to my younger sibling in the form of a note. _First off Id warn you to be cautious of lovwe for it can be a harsh and unforgiving thing. Howvevwer, if your heart is set on this person Im not gonna stop you in fact I vwill help you as much as possible but Im gonna need a bit more info kid. One, are you friends vwith your svweetheart or not - in other words what is your realtionship vwith them? Two, howv do you knowv they aren't interested in you - because if theyre already dateing Im not helping you vwith this that is one line evwen I dont cross. Three, are they a boy or a girl - because I can help you more vwith the vwhole boy thing than the girl one I mean if its a girl you should just go to dad he used to help me vwith that stuff before Meenah turned me completely gay and not just bi. But most of all four, vwhat is their sexual orientation if you knowv vwhat it is - because again that is one line I evwen i dont cross the vwhole trying to convwert a straight guy to being gay: Ivwe seen that go vwrong vway too many times. Also I can only givwe you my opinion so its up to you to decide vwhat you do vwith vwhat I givwe you: Im no mirical vworker but I vwill givwe it my best shot for you. Get me the info and I vwill see vwhat I can do for you little brother._ I click send before looking over the last part of Eris' message in an attempt to decipher its meaning. ((What the hell do you mena by "the angels said you'd smile today"? It's not possible to talk to angels, and I definitely haven't smiled today so it renders all of it null and void. Besides, who needs angles anyway?!)) I scoff as I shut my laptop perhaps a bit too forcefully and drop it on the floor. Moments later I light yet another cigarette and bring it to my lips as the man who rekindled my hope begins to speak once more.

Tonight - like too many others in the past two years - I'll fall asleep alone to the sound of his voice giving emotional support to complete strangers over the radio instead of having him safely wrapped up in my arms whispering sweet-nothings in my ear till we both fall asleep like he used to every night - like I long for him to do once more. "Vwone a'these days, Kankri Vwantas, you'll come 'round ta my vway a'seein thins an this vwicious cycle a'ya takin an leavwin vwill finally come ta an end." **[A/N: That last bit was actually Cronus talking so I used my headcanon speech pattern for him so sorry if it disturbed you or was hard for you to read. I know it was kinda a sad ending but the song is definitely a sad song. Thanks for reading this and I hoped you enjoyed it ^~^]**


End file.
